Irresistible
by JaneyDoe211
Summary: What if Callie hadn't let Jim ignore her?  Characters and show are not mine.


Jim sat at home on the couch, drinking a beer and watching his cell phone light up, "Callie Cargill." He ignored her call for the third time in ten minutes, resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room. He was beyond frustrated. Finally, a beautiful and unbelievably sexy woman he had an actual chance with, and federal government was getting in the way. Figures. He took a long pull from his beer and ran his hands through his blonde hair. He was going crazy.

Callie ended yet another ignored call and inwardly screamed with frustration. He was ignoring her and she didn't know why. Three times she had tried and all three went to voicemail. She knew he wasn't working. Why wasn't he answering her? She was finally starting to accept her feelings for the ruggedly handsome detective. Thoughts of his blue eyes, casually sexy smile, his strong arms holding her close to his solid body, his lips and tongue teasing hers over and over until she could hardly breathe or remember her own name…"That's it." She shoved her phone into her purse and stormed out to her car.

Jim had started on his third beer and was finally starting to feel relaxed when his front door burst open and a very fired-up nurse stormed into his kitchen. "Callie, what the hell," Jim exclaimed, as he attempted to rid his black t-shirt of the rest of said third beer. "Why haven't you answered me, Jim?" "I've called three times! You say you want a relationship with me and then you ignore me for no reason?" "What gives?" Jim sighed and placed his hands on his hips, as he often did when mulling over details of a case, and Callie found it an incredible turn-on. "Callie, you don't understand." "Well then, enlighten me," she spat. "Callie the DOC knows about us. We have to be careful and until I knew what to say, I didn't want to answer you. I'm sorry." "How did they find out?" she asked. "Were they following me, spying on me?" "I don't know," said Jim. "But until we figure this out, I don't think we should see each other outside of work." Callie wanted to scream. This wasn't fair. She was finally happy and someone was trying to take it away. "I don't care," she said. "I want you." Jim's breath caught in his chest at her honest words. She was moving towards him, slowly, tentatively. "Jim," she breathed, placing her hands on his abdomen, running them up to his broad shoulders. "I need you." Jim swallowed hard, damn this woman. He was utilizing every last ounce of self control he had to resist her. He leaned back against the counter lightly, trapped between it and her. His hands absently went to her waist, his thumbs sliding inside the waistband of her cotton shorts. "Jim, kiss me. Please, " she said softly, her lips just inches from his. And that was it. His self control gone, he pulled her body close to his and captured her lips under his. He kissed her with such passion it took her breath away. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue slowly stroked hers in a series of slow, hot kisses. Jim turned her against the counter and effortlessly lifted her onto it, sliding her legs apart in order to step closer to her. His hands were everywhere; in her hair, across her back, caressing her hips, and finally on her bare legs, pulling them behind his waist as he took his kisses to impossible levels. He finally broke from her mouth, trailing soft kisses along her neck and collar bone. "Oh, God," Callie sighed with pleasure. "God, Jim, please don't stop." He smiled against her lips, "Anything you want, baby," he whispered in a low voice. "Fuck the DOC." He carried her into his bedroom, never stopping his skillful assault on her lips. He laid her on the bed and lowered his body onto hers. The feeling of him covering her, kissing her, one hand holding himself steady near her head, the other wrapped around her delicate waist was nearly her undoing. She had never had an orgasm from a kiss before Jim, but as his talented lips slowed over hers, his tongue sensually tangling with hers yet again, she fell apart. She sighed into his mouth, her body writhing in pleasure as he kissed her through it. "God, you're good at that," she sighed, as she brought her lower body closer to his. Jim smiled his beautiful smile, "you're not too shabby either" he murmured between kisses. Callie couldn't get enough, and began removing Jim's shirt to reveal his muscled arms and back. She ran her hands over him, reveling in the feel of him. He raised her tank top over her head and began kissing his way down her abdomen. Callie ran her hands through his hair, breathing heavily as he got closer and closer to where she needed him the most. They made love slowly, taking their time bringing each other to the edge and over. Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any better, he moved inside her one last time and brought her over the edge, again and again. She cried out his name, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He looked into her eyes, "God, I love you." She felt tears in her eyes as she kissed his lips in between whispers, "I love you, too."


End file.
